


Careless

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Concerned Ike, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protection, Taking The Bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been this foolish before, not in battle, not even if Ike was surrounded. This time, something had come over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



They're a great team. Ike charges the enemy head-on with his sword, Soren strikes from behind him. Not because Ike sees him as helpless, but because from a tactical standpoint it makes the most sense. And Soren always feels safe with Ike.

He isn't sure how it happened or where his sense went during this particular battle. Ike could have taken out that enemy easily, but the moment the javelin flies, Soren leaps in front of his only friend, drawing the fire away from Ike. He clutches his shoulder with a gasp of pain, using his good arm to fire a weak blast of wind. Mist rides over with her Mend staff, scolding him loudly as Ike deals the killing blow.

Hours later, he lies quietly on his sleeping pallet. He knows better than to fuss or protest or disobey the healers' orders; he's lucky it wasn't a dire wound and should be healed within a day or so.

Ike hasn't left his side.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He's frowning, and for a moment Soren worries he's angered him. But it's worry that clouds Ike's eyes, and he feels guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"What were you _thinking,_ anyway? We both know-"

"Yes, I'm aware it went against our usual, sensible arrangement. I just..." He sighs, reaching for Ike's hand as best he can without aggravating the wound. "Ike, I saw you about to be hit and I didn't think. I just acted..." He closes his eyes. "I didn't want to see you hurt."

Strong fingers close around his, the pallet dips slightly under Ike's weight. Soren opens his eyes and looks up to a much sadder face.

"Ike?"

"I can't lose you. Not after..." He shakes his head. "No more of that, okay? I know you'd sooner eat a live rat than lose your head like that again, but I want your promise."

Soren squeezes Ike's fingers in his own. His hand is shaking, and Soren remembers being so afraid Ike would leave him when he told his secret. This isn't the reaction of someone disgusted by who he is.

He feels ridiculous for having doubted Ike.

"Ike, I'll remain by your side for as long as I continue to draw breath. I promise."

Before he falls asleep, he catches a glimpse of a small smile.


End file.
